


An apple a day keeps the ishvalens away

by Jebible



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Bad Grammer, Crack, Crossover, Dead People, Everybody hates italy, Gen, Ishval War, SO SAD, Sad, crues, hetlia so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebible/pseuds/Jebible
Summary: when u walk into a warzone don't assume dead bodies are homeless people
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	An apple a day keeps the ishvalens away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grenben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenben/gifts).



Italy goes to ishval 

Italy packed his suitcase as he went to ishval, so fun! he fly to the sky and asked god if hhe could switch realms for a bit and god said ya sure so italy went through the portal ready to go on holiday to ishval.  
He couldn't wait to enjoy the sun and buy delcious food there! food reviews yummy!! when he stepped through the portal, he smelled the smell of burned meat lingering in the air. Wat could dat be owo?!?  
He also noticed that the buildings were in pretty bad shape because there must have been some kind of war or something but italy didn't care as long as he could do the food review. :) . as he treaded across the rubbole , he saw lots of people laying face first on the floor. The homelessness is so bad here!!almost as bad as south italy!! italy thought. He decided to find somewhere to get some food until he turned a corner and bumped into a dude with black hair!! he looked kind of dead inside and italy was confusion. Italy asked "hi do u work here " and the guy replied "yea" and then italy said "wats ur name" and then he said "roy maccoy" and then roy maccoy said here i give you souvineer and then he passed italy an appel and then burned it for him and then said " get out of here or u will be that appel" so italy said " thanks for the applel :) " and then he walked away with the burned apple and diecided to make it into an apple pie so when he left the town he went to xXshingXx and saw some dude who sounded exactly like him!>>!?!?!? Italy was shook. Like SHOOK shook. Italy said "hey why do u sound like me?1?" and then the guy in yellow replpied "why do u osund like me?!! im the prince of shing u know :/ not cool to copy me " and then italy replied "I AM NOT COPYING U YOU ARE FAKE I HAVE BEEN ALIVE FOR LIKE 1000 YEARS. U LIAR." and then the prince of shing ran away crying because he had been bullied by an 1000 year old country. italy felt bad but decided he would be ok by himself and decided he had caused enough damage and he should prospone his trip and just go to a normal country on earth instead of going to another universe. When he came back he tried telling seborga about his scary story but sebrotaga saud to not talk to him becuase he had a restrainging order on him or neglect and if he came any closer he would call the police so he went home and cried and stayed in corona virus quarentene sadly. When the corona virus ended and italy was not sic anymore he told romano and romano laughed and said "hahaha lol yeah right lol u met a prince and made him cry and then saw a guy who set an apple on fire lol ahahah yeah right lol noob idiiot loser" and italy walk away sadly. So sad!! soso so soso o sad. i am cryhing of the sadness. so sad. italy then decided to travel to area 51 but thats for another story.


End file.
